The Teen Titans & The Incredible Hulk
by PerfectP
Summary: Set 3 weeks after Tokyo. The Teen Titans have fninally get some peace, but what happens when Beast Boy's rage escapes? Then things get interesting when the Hulk shows up and stays at the tower. A BBRAE pairing. But story is about BB And hulk
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story. I accept flames, but be nice about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words.

"Mornin' y'all!" Cyborg said cheerfully as he entered the common room to make breakfast.

Robin and Starfire were on the couch watching T.V. and snuggling together, Raven was at the counter reading a book, and Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. This surprised him; usually he would be making tofu or annoying Raven with his corny jokes.

_The little grass stain has been acting weird since we got back from Tokyo… _Cyborg mused.

Just then a squeal pierced the air, and he looked over towards Starfire and Robin. The two were making out…again. "Oh come on man! Get a room!" Cyborg yelled, his previous worries forgotten. The spiky haired leader just waved him off and continued. Grumbling to himself, Cyborg made his way over to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

About fifteen minutes later when the Titans were eating, Raven looked up from her book. "Where is Beast Boy?"

Starfire also looked up from her mustard drenched waffles, concern etched in her face.

"I am most worried. Why has friend Beast Boy not joined us to partake in the eating of food?"

Robin just shrugged it off, saying, "Beast Boy is probably just tired, that's all. Nothing to worry about." The Boy Wonder didn't really know why anyone was worried. Hadn't Beast Boy done this before and no one questioned it? Why start asking now? Raven frowned at him.

"Besides, why are you so worried about him?" Robin asked, a smug grin on his face.

Raven's eyes widened, and immediately knew what Robin was implying. "I am not worried about that immature green freak!" she hissed.

Robin's grin grew even bigger, and decided he would have a little fun. Cyborg, knowing what was going to happen, shook his head franticly and mouthed no, but was ignored. "Getting defensive are we?" Robin taunted.

Even Starfire, who didn't fully understand what was going on, knew that this wasn't going to end well. "Friends, please stop the yelling and let us go back to the consumption of the waffles of ego." Starfire said nervously, but Robin continued.

"All I asked is why you were worried about Beast Boy, and you got angry….in fact, every time we mention him to you, something happens to your emotions."

Everyone was so engrossed in the conversation that they didn't notice the common room doors open. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you had a crush on-" "Don't you dare!" Raven said through clenched teeth. "-Beast Boy!" Robin finished.

The moment he uttered the green teen's name, he found himself flying across the room. Raven's amethyst eyes turned into four blood red ones as she proceeded to hover towards the couch where she had thrown Robin.

"I DON'T LIKE BEAST BOY! I can barely tolerate him! He's just an annoying green idiot who makes horrible tofu, tells dumb jokes, and doesn't know when to act serious! In fact-"She suddenly realized that the rest of the Titans were looking behind her, and turned around to find Beast Boy standing right behind her.

"YOU!" Raven screamed, and surrounded him with her dark aura until only his head was showing. "You probably put him up to this didn't you?" Raven was seething. She had no idea how long he had been standing behind her, but she didn't care, and just couldn't believe that he would sink that low by messing with her emotions.

"Raven!" Robin called. He didn't know why she was taking her anger out on Beast Boy. Ever since Tokyo he'd only come out of his room a couple of times, besides going on missions and eating. Everyone had just figured he had been messaging some of the girls he had met in Japan. So why would Raven just assume it was Beast Boy?

"RAVEN!" he tried again, but was ignored. Raven continued her rant.

"Well guess what Beast Boy! We're barely even friends! Where do you get the nerve to embarrass me like that?" It's a wonder how anyone likes you at all!"

Everyone stared at Raven, utterly shocked. Beast Boy felt his throat go dry. He tried to speak, but found himself unable to. He looked into Raven's eyes (now normal) as she spoke the words that broke his heart. "I could **never**, and **will never** love you, **especially **you."

With those words, she let him go. She expected him to disappear for a few days, then bounce right back like he usually did, apologize, and everything would go back to normal. Her emotions had been messed with too many times, and this joke had gone too far. That's why she had snapped. But when Raven walked over to get her book, she noticed that everyone was still staring at her, except for Beast Boy, who was looking at the ground, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"What?" Raven asked, irritated. Robin cleared his throat and spoke. "Raven, Beast Boy didn't put me up to this. I was only joking."

"Doesn't mean you had the right to say it anyways!" Raven growled.

Cyborg had finally had enough and yelled, "Look who's talking! You were totally out of line with BB!" He was pissed. How could Raven say that to his best friend? Raven was like a sister to him, but he would not tolerate what she had done.

Raven just rolled her eyes and replied, "He probably did something to deserve it anyways."

This last comment proved to be too much for Beast Boy to handle. He started to shake all over and tears threatened to run. He just couldn't take this! The pain in his head grew bigger, but it didn't compare to the pain in his chest. This hurt far worse than any physical injury ever could. His body started to flicker like it did when he morphed, but for some reason he stayed in his human form.

Cyborg noticed this, and called to him. "Yo, you all right?"

He mentally slapped himself after he asked. _Is he all right? Of course he isn't! Why did I ask him that?_ Cyborg knew it wasn't the best question, but he couldn't think of anything else to say when he saw his friend's condition. They all watched him back away and suddenly grab his head. This worried them, except for Raven, still upset with the changeling. Beast Boy then spun around and ran out of the common room doors. Before they closed the Titans heard one thing: a heart wrenching sob. Starfire immediately rushed after him with Robin right behind her. Raven just stared at the door in shock. She had never heard Beast Boy cry, much less sob. Then she shook her head. She had no reason to feel guilty about what happened, not after she had overheard what Beast Boy had said before Tokyo. As Raven started to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to talk." Cyborg said.

His words were laced with anger, and as she looked up at his face she could see the pure rage that was there, and he made no attempts to conceal it.

"About?" "Don't give me that crap Raven. You need to tell me what happened to make you lose control like that, and you need to tell me now!"

Raven tried to shrug him off but he had a strong grip. "Let me go Cyborg!" She was about to phase away from him when suddenly he was yelling in her face.

"DAMMIT RAVEN!" he roared. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on! Don't you DARE run away from me!"

Raven was stunned. Sure Cyborg had gotten mad before, but never like this. She sighed and told him to sit down. Cyborg briskly walked to the couch and sat, motioning for Raven to do the same. When she did, he instantly leaned towards her. Then Raven began.

"It all started right before we left for Tokyo. Everyone was packed for the trip and ready to go, but knowing Beast Boy," she paused but then continued, "He probably wasn't ready, so I went to his room. When I got there, I could hear him talking to you."

Cyborg had a confused look on his face. _She got mad because of a conversation I had with BB?_ He continued to listen.

"I started to leave, but I heard my name, so I decided to see what was being said about me. I leaned against the door and heard Beast Boy say that no one who was normal could love me."

Raven stopped there, not trusting herself to speak anymore. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _He betrayed me. _She thought. _Just like that dragon._ The metal teen immediately remembered the conversation he had shared with his green friend. He grew angry again.

"You got mad just because of a few words?" he asked.

Raven glared at him and replied, "No! That's not the only reason. During the trip, when he and I were alone, he would leave subtle hints. I knew he was flirting, and assumed that he knew I had been listening to the conversation and was taunting me about it. This continued during the whole trip, and when we got back I got some peace and quiet, but then this morning…" she let it sink in.

Cyborg hadn't known or even thought that Raven would listen to what they had said. _She didn't hear the whole conversation!_

"You only heard part of what was said," Cyborg explained. "And he didn't say anything bad about you."

Raven raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Beast Boy was saying that not just anyone deserved your love, that it had to be someone special who could handle your powers, who could always be there for you, to protect you. Like one of the other Titans, or someone else with powers."

Raven had an unbelieving look on her face. "It's true." Cyborg said while nodding his head. Raven clenched her fists.

"So he said that I need someone who could **handle **me? That I'm too much of a burden to anyone else, and I can't choose who I want to be with?"

Cyborg sighed, exasperated. "No! That's not what he meant-" he stopped when Raven phased through the floor. Sighing again in frustration, got up, and decided to check on Beast Boy. _I just hope this all blows over soon._ Little did Cyborg know, fate was working overtime, and had decided otherwise….

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that the story has the incredible hulk in it, you guys are probably wondering where he comes into the story. Trust me. He has a huge role in the story, and beast boy does as well. But remember, this is a bbrae story, so be prepared for romance as well as violence! I'm already working on the next chapter, so stay tuned. If you have questions about the story or suggestions about the story, email me. Rate and review!


	2. Authurs Note

I am so sorry about the way the last chapter was set up. I fixed the spacing in the last chapter so

the people who had trouble with it earlier can now read it. I hope this is easier for you guys. I

didn't think about it until it was pointed out to me, thank you for those who did. And I'll try to

keep the spacing in mind next time. Thank you my wonderful fanfiction buddies!

Yours truly, PerfectP


End file.
